Tekad Api
by Shiromaki Uzuto
Summary: Apa yang membuat Shinobi uzur seperti Hiruzen mampu menahan Orochimaru? Apa yang membuat Jiraiya mampu mengalahkan 4 Pain seorang diri? Apa yang membuat Shinobi Konoha jadi sangat kuat? Tekad Api! Itulah jawabannya. Sebuah fic tentang tekad dan semangat Shinobi diilhami dari metode pengandaian. Bagaimana jika Sasuke yang menjadi Hokage? Bagaimana jika Naruto justru menikahi Sakura?


**Tekad Api**

 **Belong to Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : NaruSaku Pairing, Alternate Reality, Maybe some Typo, and other General Warning Applied.**

 **This just story about Will of Fire. True Power of Konoha Shinobi.**

" **Apa yang membuat Konoha mampu terus berdiri kokoh meski telah melewati berbagai peristiwa buruk yang menimpa desa tersebut? Apa yang membuat Shinobi Konoha rela mati demi desanya? Apa kekuatan sejati dari Shinobi Konoha?"**

 **-Tekad Api.**

 **Itulah jawabannya.**

 **Konohagakure, Uzumaki House**

Langit begitu cerah pagi ini, mentari pagi bersinar terang membagikan cahayanya sekaligus memberikan kehangatan bagi seluruh penduduk Konoha. Burung-burung berkicau menambah keindahan harmoni alam di tanah kelahiran para Shinobi hebat Genso no Kuni. Rumah keluarga Uzumaki begitu sepi dari luar, tapi kita tidak tau seperti apa di dalam. Jadi mari melihat sama-sama.

Sakura Uzumaki sedang berkutat di dapur. Tangannya dengan lincah meracik beberapa bumbu sebelum memasukkannya kedalam panci berukuran besar dengan kepulan asap mendidih menguarkan bau harum hasil buatan nyonya Uzumaki. Diusianya yang ke-27 Sakura semakin cantik dan matang, surai sewarna permen kapasnya masih bergaya sama seperti ketika Perang Dunia Shinobi, bedanya kini tidak ada hitai-ate yang melekat di dahi lebarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit Sakura mematikan kompor dan menuangkan masakannya ke 3 buah mangkuk dengan ukiran indah, ternyata istri dari pahlawan dunia Shinobi ini memasak ramen dengan ekstra 'naruto'. Sebuah makanan favorit keluarga ini, tak lama berselang masuklah seorang anak berambut pirang namun beriris _green emerald_ , Shinachiku Uzumaki itulah namanya. Putra pertama dari pasangan Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno, bocah berusia 7 tahun itu menguap lebar khas seseorang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Selamat pagi ibu.." sapa Shinachiku, tangannya mengucek-ucek mata untuk menghilangkan kantuk yang masih menggoda.

"Selamat pagi sayang, dimana ayahmu?" Tanya Sakura, senyuman merekah di bibirnya melihat putranya sudah semakin besar dan tumbuh sehat.

"Seperti biasa, dia masih tidur.." jawab Shinachiku. Aroma ramen yang memasuki indera penciumannya membuat bocah yang baru masuk akademi ninja ini melek, dengan tidak sopannya dia ingin langsung menyantap ramen buatan ibunya. Tapi niatnya itu tidak terlaksana karena sang ibu langsung menepis tangan si anak sambil berujar "bangunkan dulu ayahmu, dasar si baka itu, di hari penting seperti ini masih saja ingin bangun siang."

"Yare-yare.." Shinachiku kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan menuju kamar orang tuanya.

* * *

Di kamar, Naruto masih asik tertidur dengan posisi acak-acakan. Dengkuran terdengar begitu keras seolah menjadi pengiring tidur putra Yondaime Hokage dan Kushina Uzumaki. Shinachiku masuk dan langsung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh proporsional ayahnya, berharap cara ini dapat membangunkan Naruto yang terkenal kalau sudah tidur seperti orang mati.

"Ayah, ayo bangun.." Shinachiku dengan malas menggoyang tubuh ayahnya, kemudian karena tidak berhasil dia mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi sang ayah, karena cara itu tidak berhasil juga maka dia menggunakan teknik pamungkas.

"AYAHH.. BANGUNNN!" Shinachiku melompat tinggi dan menimpa ayahnya tepat di perut, membuat mata Naruto melotot seketika seolah akan keluar dari rongganya karena menahan sakit.

"Cepat turun, ibu sudah menunggu untuk sarapan.." Shinachiku kemudian dengan kurang ajar meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menahan nyeri.

'dasar anak kurang ajar' batin Jinchuuriki dari Kurama itu.

* * *

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, kini keluarga Naruto berjalan bersama-sama menuju balai desa untuk pelantikan Hokage baru. Tepatnya generasi Nanadaime akan dimulai hari ini, dan yang akan menjabat menjadi Hokage baru menggantikan sang sensei Kakashi Hatake adalah rekan Naruto dan Sakura di tim 7, Sasuke Uchiha. Wha-? Sasuke? Menjadi Hokage? Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya memang. Semula semua memprediksi Naruto akan menjadi Hokage, dan Sakura akan menikah dengan Sasuke. Tapi semua prediksi orang-orang salah besar, Sakura setelah perang menyadari bahwa hatinya telah berlabuh di dermaga hati milik Naruto. Momen pertama dia sadar akan hal itu adalah ketika Naruto sekarat akibat Bijuu-nya diambil oleh Obito. Bayangan akan kematian Naruto sanggup membuat Sakura kalut dan bahkan berniat untuk langsung menyusul si pirang ke alam baka apabila ninja penuh kejutan itu mati.

Selepas perang keduanya mulai dekat hingga akhirnya Naruto melamar Sakura dan mereka menikah 2 tahun setelah perang, tepatnya di usia 19 tahun. Setahun kemudian Sakura dikabarkan hamil buah hatinya dengan Naruto. Sekaligus membuatnya menjadi calon ibu pertama di Rookie 9.

Satu hal lagi yang orang salah prediksi adalah siapa yang akan menggantikan Kakashi ketika putra _Shiroi Kiba_ itu pensiun dari jabatannya sebagai Rokudaime. Semua menganggap Naruto akan mengemban tanggung jawab itu, tapi diluar dugaan Naruto menolak posisi itu. Alasannya karena dia melihat bagaimana sibuknya menjadi Hokage, dan Naruto tidak ingin waktu nya habis di kantor. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama istrinya, ingin melihat tumbuh kembang anaknya, dan masih banyak lagi hal lain yang ingin dia lakukan. Otomatis karena Naruto menolak, maka satu-satunya kandidat tersisa adalah Sasuke. Ya, karena tidak ada Shinobi selain Sasuke yang berada di level setara dengan Naruto.

Kembali lagi ke keluarga Uzumaki, sepanjang jalan menuju balai desa para penduduk menyapa dengan ramah keluarga pahlawan ini nan terhormat ini. Setelah perang, Uzumaki dan Uchiha ditetapkan sebagai keluarga terhormat dan terpandang di Genso no Kuni. Satu kata yang melekat di dua klan ini adalah ' **Pahlawan** '. Naruto dan Sakura menanggapi dengan senyum ramah setiap sapaan dari warga, Shinachiku hanya cengar-cengir seperti sang ayah.

Oh iya kita belum mendeskripsikan penampilan Naruto di usianya yang ke-27 ini. Rambut pirang jabriknya kini dipotong sangat pendek, dia mengenakkan semacam jaket bermodel kemeja berwarna hitam dengan lambang uzumaki di lengan kanan. Celana _orange_ masih setia menemani, ditambah sepatu Shinobi standar berwarna hitam. Hitai-ate kini tak lagi berada di dahi melainkan terikat kuat di lengan kiri. Status Naruto saat ini adalah Densetsu no Jounin, atau Jounin khusus, bersama dengan sang istri dan Sasuke – sebelum Uchiha terakhir itu menjabat sebagai Hokage.

Densetsu no Jounin bisa dibilang setara dengan Densetsu no Sannin, bedanya Sannin adalah gelar tidak resmi yang diberikan oleh Hanzou si Salamander kepada tim 7 generasi lama dimana isinya adalah Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Orochimaru. Sementara Densetsu no Jounin adalah gelar resmi dari pemerintahan Konoha untuk Tim 7 binaan Kakashi, menjadi Densetsu memiliki hak tersendiri, diantaranya adalah memilih misi, bahkan membuat misi sendiri, izin keluar desa tanpa batas waktu, dan tentunya bayaran tinggi. Tak heran Naruto bisa dibilang sukses, rumahnya bagus dan perabotan lengkap, kebutuhan akan sandang dan pangan pun tidak perlu khawatir.

Diperjalanan keluarga Naruto berpapasan dengan keluarga Shikamaru, Shikamaru masih dengan wajah malasnya, Temari sendiri sedari tadi terus menceramahi _heir_ klan Nara tersebut, anak mereka Shikadai hanya memasang wajah bosan melihat kelakuan orang tuanya.

"Yo Shika.." Naruto berteriak menyapa salah satu dari tiga sahabatnya sejak di akademi dulu.

"Hmm.. kau rupanya Naruto? Hoamm kau bersemangat sekali hadir di acara pelantikan Hokage baru. Kudengar acaranya akan sangat lama dan membosankan." Shikamaru kemudian dijitak Temari karena perkataannya.

"Hehe, kau masih malas dengan hal-hal merepotkan ya Shika, tidak berubah dari dulu." Naruto memberikan candaan dibarengi senyum lebar, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ejekan sahabatnya itu.

"Hei Shikadai, sehabis ini kita main kerumahku ya.. Ayah baru saja membelikan kaset game baru, nanti kita mainkan di playstation 4 milikku." Shinachiku sendiri terlibat percakapan dengan anak Shikamaru, seperti ayah nya mereka berdua pun bersahabat sejak kecil.

"Baiklah, aku juga bosan dirumah saja melihat ayah selalu diomeli ibu." Ucap Shikadai.

Sakura dan Temari lebih memilih berbincang tentang keseharian anak mereka di akademi, dimana keduanya adalah pembuat onar bersama dengan Choucho (anak Chouji dan Karui) serta Inojin (anak Sai dan Ino), dan sesekali mengingat masa lalu ketika keduanya masih menjadi Kunoichi muda.

* * *

Tak terasa dua keluarga itu tiba di balai desa dan segera duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Memang, keluarga Naruto dan Shikamaru mendapat tempat di barisan paling depan, bersama keluarga terhormat lainnya, tetua desa, dan daimyou Hi no Kuni.

"Lama tak bertemu Naruto-dono, bagaimana kabarmu dan keluarga?" Daimyou Hi no Kuni yang baru menyapa Naruto dengan ramah, Daimyou termuda dalam sejarah ini memang merupakan salah satu penggemar tokoh utama kita.

"Baik selalu Daimyou-sama, bagaimana dengan anda sendiri?" Naruto balik bertanya, keduanya cukup akrab.

"Aku pun baik, terima kasih telah bertanya." Dan keduanya kemudian terlibat dalam perbincangan ringan.

Semua hadirin telah berkumpul dan acara pertama dimulai dari sambutan Daimyou Hi no Kuni, lalu sambutan dari tetua desa Koharu dan Homura, dilanjutkan dengan pidato singkat Kakashi Hatake selaku Rokudaime, kemudian _break_ atau istirahat sejenak, hingga simbolisasi penyerahan kepemimpinan dari Kakashi ke Sasuke dimana Kakashi melepas jubahnya sedangkan Sasuke mengenakkan jubah Hokage bertuliskan ' **Nanadaime** ' pertanda dirinya resmi menjabat, dan acara terakhir adalah pidato dari Hokage baru.

"Untuk Nanadaime Hokage kami persilahkan.." ucap pembawa acara.

Sasuke dengan tenang melangkah naik ke podium, jubah Hokagenya berkibar memperlihatkan dirinya yang mengenakkan setelan berwarna hitam, dia melepas pula topi Kagenya. Memperlihatkan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit di tutupi sorban berwarna ungu tua (seperti di _Movie_ The Last).

"Sebelum memulai aku ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata terima kasih. Terima kasih kepada ayah dan ibuku yang telah melahirkanku ke dunia, terima kasih kepada kakakku Itachi yang selalu menyayangiku hingga akhir hayatnya, Terima kasih kepada Kakashi Hatake yang membimbingku ketika Genin, Terima kasih kepada Naruto Uzumaki, sahabatku sekaligus saudaraku yang telah menarikku dari jurang kegelapan dan dendam, terima kasih kepada penduduk desa yang mempercayakan posisi Hokage kepadaku. Aku sadar diriku hanyalah seorang mantan kriminal S-Rank yang telah membuat kekacauan di dunia Shinobi, walaupun sekarang aku menjabat sebagai Hokage tapi rasanya tidak pantas diriku yang berlumuran dosa ini memberikan pidato kepada kalian, maka dari itu aku ingin sahabatku Naruto lah yang memberikan pidato ini, dia adalah Hokage yang seharusnya. Naruto adalah Shinobi sejati, naiklah ke sini saudaraku." Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraannya yang membuat kaget beberapa pihak, gumaman mulai terdengar dari masing-masing mulut warga yang hadir mempertanyakan tindakan Sasuke. Setelah berdiskusi dengan Koharu, Homura, dan Daimyou, Naruto pun naik ke podium dan berdiri disebelah sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak mempersiapkan apapun untuk hal ini jadi aku hanya akan berbicara mengenai Konoha saja." Naruto memulai pidatonya.

"Konoha adalah desa terkuat di Genso no Kuni, tidak diragukan lagi. Desa ini adalah tempat dimana lahirnya banyak Shinobi-Shinobi hebat yang berpengaruh di dunia. Sebut saja Hashirama-sama dan Madara Uchiha, keduanya dianggap sebagai dewa Shinobi di masa lampau, lalu ada Tobirama-sama dengan kemampuan elemen airnya yang mendunia, Hiruzen-jiji yang mendapat julukan professor, Tou-san yang merupakan salah satu Shinobi tercepat di dunia selain Yondaime Raikage, A. Ditambah ada Er- Jiraiya-sensei maksudku, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa aku sebutkan satu persatu. Konoha juga dari zaman ke zaman berkontribusi dalam menjaga keseimbangan dunia dengan cara pembagian Bijuu ke desa-desa lain, itulah desa kita yang hebat, desa Konoha!" Semua yang hadir tersenyum mendengar pidato spontan Naruto, bara semangat dan kecintaan kepada desa semakin menguat di hati masing-masing putra-putri Konoha. Iruka yang sudah memasuki usia kepala 4 tersenyum, tanpa terasa air mata menetes dari iris _hazel_ nya, kilasan kenangan bersama Naruto kecil berputar dikepalanya. "Kau sudah dewasa.. Naruto." batin Iruka, orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaan Naruto sebagai Naruto, bukan sebagai Jinchuuriki Kyuubi.

"Dalam kesempatan ini aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada guru Iruka, orang pertama yang mengakuiku sebagai manusia bukan sebagai jelmaan Kyubi, terima kasih guru, kau telah menyelamatkan hatiku dari kegelapan dan kebencian." Air mata Iruka semakin menderas.

"Mungkin dunia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Shinobi Konoha bisa menjadi sekuat itu? Aku pun pernah bertanya pada Hiruzen-jiji, dan jawabannya saat itu adalah **Tekad Api**. Pada saat itu aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, namun sekarang aku tau. Tekad api adalah inti kekuatan Shinobi Konoha, melebihi jutsu atau teknik ninja apapun. Tekad Api adalah semangat dalam hati setiap Shinobi Konoha untuk berjuang, Seorang ninja hebat sekaliber Orochimaru yang berada dalam masa kejayaannya mampu dikalahkan Hiruzen-jiji yang sudah melewati masa keemasannya, karena apa? Karena **Tekad Api** Hiruzen-jiji untuk melindungi desa ini begitu besar. Hal yang sama berlaku ketika Jiraiya-sensei mampu mengalahkan 4 Pain seorang diri untuk mendapat informasi, **Tekad Api** jugalah yang mampu membuat Itachi Uchiha rela membantai Klan dan orang tuanya sendiri agar kudeta tidak terjadi. **Tekad Api** kita lah yang nantinya akan terus menjaga desa Konoha, desa kelahiran kita semua! **Tekad Api** yang akan melindungi daun-daun muda Konoha hingga tiba waktunya mereka menjaga desa seperti yang generasi kita lakukan sekarang!" Shinachiku, Choucho, Inojin, bahkan Shikadai yang tadinya mengantuk langsung terkesima dengan pidato Naruto. Sebuah api kecil tumbuh di hati mereka masing-masing. Para Shinobi segenerasi dan diatas Naruto tersenyum, ya apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar.

"Untuk itulah, mari bersama-sama. Seluruh elemen dan komponen desa. Mari kita jaga **Api Konoha** tetap menyala!" Naruto mengakhiri pidatonya dengan kalimat pembakar semangat.

"YAAA!" dan seluruh hadirin menyambut semangat tersebut.

"Seharusnya kaulah yang mengenakkan jubah ini dobe.." Sasuke membatin.

Diantara keramaian Hinata Hyuuga atau sekarang bermarga Uchiha juga turut membatin melihat ekspresi suaminya. "Sasuke-kun.."

* * *

Upacara pelantikan Hokage baru telah selesai, Malam telah menggantikan siang, Bulan menggantikan tugas matahari. Naruto sedang berbaring di kasur bersama istri tercintanya Sakura, keduanya masih asyik membahas pidato dadakan Naruto yang begitu hebatnya.

"Sejujurnya aku masih penasaran, kenapa kau menolak jabatan itu Naruto.." Sakura mengutarakan rasa penasarannya. "Bukankah itu mimpi masa kecilmu?" lanjut wanita musim semi itu.

"Hmmm.. sudah jelas bukan dari perkataanmu tadi Sakura-chan.. itu mimpi masa kecilku. Setelah berkeluarga dan melihat bagaimana padatnya jadwal seorang Hokage membuatku merasa kehilangan gairah untuk mengambil posisi tersebut. Kakashi-sensei sering tidak pulang hingga bermalam-malam, aku tidak ingin seperti itu. Jika gelar Hokage adalah alasan untuk melindungi desa aku tidak perlu gelar itu. Kau, Shinachiku, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Teuchi-jiisan, Ayame-neesan, Konohamaru, Mendiang ayah, ibu, Ero-sennin, Hiruzen-jiji, dan segala kenangan di desa ini sudah cukup menjadi alasanku untuk terus menjadi pelindung desa meski bukan sebagai Hokage. Selain itu aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan ayah, dia mengorbankan keluarganya demi desa. Aku tidak ingin Shinachiku mengalami masa-masa kelam seperti diriku." Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak ingin ruangan dengan foto pendahulu, setumpukan dokumen, dan meja dengan papan bertuliskan Hokage sebagai rumahku. Aku ingin disini, menikmati hidup dan kedamaian bersama keluargaku. Kau dan Shinachiku."

" **Rumahku adalah keluargaku, dan keluarga seharusnya didahulukan**." Naruto nyengir lebar setelah mengucapkan pendapatnya seolah dia adalah motivator.

Sakura sekarang rasanya ingin menangis bahagia. Sungguh beruntung dia memiliki Naruto sebagai suaminya.

"Aku bangga memiliki suami sepertimu.. Naruto."

Dan keduanya kemudian menutup malam dengan ciuman penuh cinta.

 **End**

 **Author Corner**

Yap. Sebuah One Shot dari Shiromaki Uzuto. Fic ini mengambil dari ide **What If?** Alias pengandaian. Saya berandai-andai bagaimana jika Sasuke yang menjadi Hokage serta Naruto justru menikahi Sakura, dan ternyatan seperti inilah hasilnya haha. Sungguh saya bangga dengan hasil akhir fic ini, terlepas dari bagaimana tanggapan readers nanti. Ini hanya selingan saja sebelum kembali fokus ke proyek **Konoha Red Smoke** dan **The Story of Jinchuuriki.**

Sejak pembuatan **TSoJ** saya mulai mencoba memasukkan pesan moral kedalam setiap fic saya. Menurut readers berhasilkan saya melakukannya di fanfic ini? Coba tolong koreksi dan berikan saran agar saya bisa semakin berkembang dimasa akhir karir saya di .

Oh iya anggap saja fic ini sebagai permohonan maaf saya atas dihapusnya **The Hokage**.

Sekian dari saya.

* * *

 **Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Out**


End file.
